


Oliver's Place

by sconesandtextingandmurder



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sconesandtextingandmurder/pseuds/sconesandtextingandmurder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They always end up at Oliver’s place.</p><p> Connor makes excuses, saying it’s because his neighbors throw loud parties or reasoning that Oliver’s place is closer to their favorite Thai restaurant, but really it’s because Oliver’s apartment is the only place Connor can breathe. At first it physically hurts, as he forces the air into his body, forcing it into lungs that seem to take up too much space in his chest.  But with the door to Oliver’s apartment shut between him and the rest of the world, he slowly begins to relax, to feel the tension bleed out of the muscles in his fingers and shoulders and jaw.  Here, in Oliver’s space, he can lay down his armor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oliver's Place

They always end up at Oliver’s place.

 Connor makes excuses, saying it’s because his neighbors throw loud parties or reasoning that Oliver’s place is closer to their favorite Thai restaurant, but really it’s because Oliver’s apartment is the only place Connor can breathe. At first it physically hurts, as he forces the air into his body, forcing it into lungs that seem to take up too much space in his chest.  But with the door to Oliver’s apartment shut between him and the rest of the world, he slowly begins to relax, to feel the tension bleed out of the muscles in his fingers and shoulders and jaw.  Here, in Oliver’s space, he can lay down his armor.

(If Oliver were to set foot in Connor’s apartment, Connor’s half convinced the stain of his crime would cling to him, impossible to wash away, like smoke in fabric.)

It’s not a problem, Oliver assures him, and so they go to Oliver’s apartment and sit on the couch.  Oliver has stopped asking Connor what’s wrong, but he’s hasn’t stopped watching him.  From the corners of his eyes, while he taps on his computer, he glances over, silently checking and assessing.  Sometimes Connor catches him looking and lifts his head to smile at him before turning back to his books.  Oliver slides his eyes back to his screen, smiling warmly to hide the relief he feels at seeing Connor bright-eyed and fully present. 

He continues his sly vigil until Connor starts to fold into himself, shoulders slumping forward as his chin burrows into the collar of his sweater.  Then Oliver stops what he’s doing, the closing click of his laptop the only sound in the quiet room. He moves slowly, carefully, kneeling in front of Connor to gently move the book from where it lies unseen in his lap. He waits, hands resting lightly on Connor’s legs until Connor drags his focus from middle distance to meet Oliver’s steady, even gaze. As he blinks back to the present, there’s a fraction of a second when Connor lets his guard slip and in that moment Oliver imagines he knows what Connor looked like as a child, all big brown eyes, imploring and luminous and impossible to refuse.

When Connor is back with him, back from wherever he’s gone, Oliver pushes back Connor’s sleeve to uncover his hand and thread their fingers together. 

Connor lets him lead them to bed where he can lose himself in Oliver’s touch.  If he starts to drift, certain that the sweaty skin under his fingertips is slick with blood, he says Oliver’s name just once and Oliver knows to talk to him, the sound of his voice rooting him and keeping him grounded. 

The problem with always being at Oliver’s place is that he starts to see himself through Oliver’s eyes.  He catches a glimpse of who he was _before_ and, in the morning, it’s harder than ever for Connor to pick up the armor and put it back on. 


End file.
